


【金东】电车痴汉

by LeviD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviD/pseuds/LeviD
Summary: 一碗小肉汤 激情产物





	【金东】电车痴汉

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一碗…小肉汤 没有到最后一步 毕竟这个场景它emmm 行动不便   所以就十分短小  
> 我先给您各位托付几句   
> 我没怎么写过车  所以列位一定要慎重点开  
> 再者这个背景不是电车 应该是轨道交通  
> 一来我不知道咱guo jia有没有电车   二来照理北京应该是地铁 但是我这儿只有轻轨 只能照着我乘坐过的才能写出ZQSG   呸 这种事怎么能有ZQSG  
> 实在实在实在是不会写这种   所以可能…惨不忍睹   那么 链接走着  
> 设定普通职员吧 毕竟原职业容易被认出来是bug    [←这人怎么话这么多pwppp]

李鹤东起了一早迷迷瞪瞪走到停车位瞅到的不是自己的车，一拍额头才想起来车昨天借给社会上的朋友了。

「得嘞，乘个轻轨吧。上班迟到该扣钱了。」

 

要是李鹤东知道这之后会经历什么，纵是徒步走到单位也绝对不乘轻轨。

 

 

去轻轨站的路上李鹤东顺带买了两根油条一杯豆浆，走着吃着。说起来这轻轨站离自家也不远，轻轨不堵车也不限号，自己当时到底图啥买了私家车，李鹤东嚼着油条歪了下脑袋，想不明白。  
到地方也吃得差不多了，不看还好，一抬头这半口油条硬是噎在了喉咙里，自动扶梯上满满当当的人。

「好家伙，不知道的以为哪个明星演唱会进场呢。」

 

李鹤东最后嘬了口豆浆，把装油条的纸袋揉成一团塞进一次性杯子扔进了路边的垃圾桶，紧跑两步堪堪混在人堆里挤上了扶梯。

天天这个点儿乘轻轨的不觉得有什么，没坐过轻轨的怕是会被早高峰这个架势吓得望而却步，那句话怎么说来着，人挤人挤死人，此刻的李鹤东深刻体会到了这一点。

车厢中间的竖杆已经围满了人，横杆上也占满了手，关键是李鹤东所在的位置就卡在中间还两边都够不着。但看到不远处有的哥们儿被挤得差点儿双脚离地，李鹤东心里稍稍有了些安慰。

 

过了两站，李鹤东顺着人流勉强挤到了一个有吊环的角落，总算有立足之地了，可刚松口气没多久，李鹤东开始后悔今天出门多穿了件外套。稍稍动个胳膊肘就会碰到旁边的人，动弹不得自是没办法抬手脱掉身上的衣服。

看了眼闪着灯的标识牌，还有13站，李鹤东希冀下个站下车的人能多一点儿。

 

 

没有最多，只有更多。  
就在李鹤东快被挤成窗花贴在玻璃上时，有只不安分的手摸了上来。

起初李鹤东以为是人群攒动也没怎么在意，直到按在屁股上的手游走得越来越放肆，李鹤东才意识到自己八成是遇到变态了。  
李鹤东一只手按在车厢壁上，另一只手往后扒拉企图抓住这只咸猪手，李鹤东背对着看不见，手的主人却不傻，愣是让李鹤东抓了个空，还挠到了无辜的人，回头冲人抱有歉意地笑了笑，拿眼扫视了一圈其他人，也没看到什么可疑的人。

奇了怪了，难道是自己太多疑了？  
李鹤东摇了摇头又面朝窗子。

 

 

绝对是有意的这人！  
刚消停没一会儿这手就又毫不避讳地摸了上来。李鹤东不得不再次把手伸向背后驱赶，到底还是他想的太简单了，伸到背到身后的手被人一把抓住摁在了腰间，紧接着就感到后面的人整个身子贴了上来，背后靠着胸膛，姿势要多暧昧有多暧昧。

李鹤东使劲儿挣了两下手，由于胳膊被别着用不上力，反倒有种欲拒还迎的感觉。屁股蛋还在被不认识的人揉捏，李鹤东哪受过这种羞辱，干脆剩下的手也不扶车厢了，狠劲一撤拿胳膊肘直捣身后的臭流氓。  
却没有预想中的撞击感，肘碰到身体的瞬间就被人擒住，手被人握在手里重新按回窗框。

 

“好好扶着，不然容易摔。”富有磁性的声音在李鹤东的耳边响起。说完，谢金忍不住用舌头卷过近在咫尺的耳垂，上牙咬了咬。  
“嘶——”不疼，但还是让李鹤东倒吸了口气。

李鹤东的手按在门框上，谢金的大手覆在李鹤东的手上，李鹤东几近贴着门，谢金利用身高优势把人笼进了怀里。

拥挤的车厢里聊天的聊天，玩手机的玩手机，谁也没注意到这个角落里的一场单方面的掠夺。

 

 

李鹤东背对着谢金，看不见后面人的脸，但能清楚感觉到这人的呼吸声，以及有意无意蹭过自己屁股的，是个男人都知道的玩意儿。

“离我远点儿。”李鹤东偏着头对后面说。

谢金无声地笑了下，“看来你是还没明白自己的处境。”

被箍在身后的左手被放开，李鹤东转了转手腕，还没来得及放下，谢金的左腿就插进了李鹤东两腿之间，用力一顶，李鹤东直接被怼在了窗户上。  
李鹤东俯瞰着窗外倒退的景物，有种自己说不定是在做梦的感觉。

 

下一秒自己的分身被其他人握在手里，隔着布料都抵挡不住的刺激生生把李鹤东拉回了现实。  
“你够了没有！”李鹤东抬脚往后踢了踢。  
谢金的腿往上拱了拱，膝盖直顶臀缝。

“别乱动，不然我也不能保证会做出点儿什么来。”谢金的揉捏极具技巧，也可能在公共场合的缘故李鹤东的敏感度被放大，快感来得是突然又猛烈。

啊呃…呼吸乱了，许久没发泄过的小东子哪儿受得了这样的撩拨，也逐渐有了抬头的趋势，新鲜感似乎要压过羞耻心，李鹤东暗暗唾弃了一番男人果然都是下半身动物，扶着窗的手也越来越用力，手背上青筋凸起。

 

 

李鹤东的反应对谢金很是受用，看着李鹤东露在衣服外面红透的脖颈，自上而下舔了过去。汗液和唾液交汇濡湿感惊得李鹤东一个激灵，慌忙伸出右手盖在脖间。  
谢金用牙咬着挑起李鹤东的中指，“乖，放下去。”  
“放你妹。”

谢金勾了勾嘴角，索性用嘴含住整根手指，边舔舐边用牙齿磨合骨节，李鹤东气急败坏地抽回了手。  
“你适可而止。”

 

谢金无视李鹤东的话，左手探进李鹤东的衣襟，在略有肉的肚子上划过直奔胸前两点，被李鹤东隔着上衣一把按住，谢金的右手灵巧地翻过李鹤东的运动裤，一把攥住了发烫的物什。  
谢金的手与李鹤东急剧上升的温度形成了鲜明的对比，带着些许汗液，冰凉的触感让李鹤东忍不住爆了粗口  “ 操… ”

没等李鹤东适应，谢金的指腹十分刻意又精准地按上冠状沟，左手也捏住胸前其中一点反复捻压。

“我艹你大爷！”李鹤东在牙缝里挤出这么句话。  
谢金笑意越来越深，“以后有机会的。”

 

汗液津液搅在一起，柱身变得湿滑又硬挺，这让谢金的动作更加顺畅。不得不说李鹤东的gui头尤其光滑，让谢金在上面流连了好一会儿。

“别…玩儿…了。”若是谢金现在掰过李鹤东的脸定能看到对方努力克制却又被快感冲乱得发红的双眼。  
“那你想怎么？”  
李鹤东右手握拳不重地砸了下车壁「有机会我一定要卸了这孙子」

 

李鹤东说不说话都能充分调动谢金的欲望，谢金的手往下探到yin囊，盘了两把，这下哪儿哪儿都沾满了jing液。  
谢金撸动得不紧不慢，这可要了李鹤东的命了，磨磨叽叽时时挑过临界点却又及时刹车不能得到释放。李鹤东只能咬紧下唇生怕一个不留神溢出什么奇怪的声音。

 

好在车厢里嘈杂，盖住这一角落相当淫糜的水声。  
李鹤东不敢动，一个不小心就会碰到顶在身后的物件，时不时蹭过连李鹤东都觉得这带有赤裸裸的邀请意味。

 

谢金抽回左手，把手伸到李鹤东嘴边“含住。”  
“含个屁，我特么给你咬断。”  
“哦？你要给我咬？”  
“我…唔”谢金的食指中指直接闯进李鹤东的口腔，迫使李鹤东后半截儿话卡在了喉咙里。  
谢金的手指夹住对方的舌头逗弄，李鹤东拼命往外抵，适得其反，指尖刮过上颚，引得李鹤东的头皮发麻，涎水从嘴角低淌下来，李鹤东下意识地吸溜嘴巴，不料口腔裹住手指的触感给了谢金莫大的刺激。

 

谢金伏在李鹤东肩头，加快了手里的动作。吐息如数落在人的脖颈，恍惚间李鹤东感觉到了硌在脖子上有框有架的东西。

李鹤东的眼神越来越迷离，窗外的景越来越模糊，俩人粗重的呼吸交织在一起，给了彼此莫名的满足感，几近顶点时俩人都在不可抑制地颤抖。  
“嘶哈…别…”李鹤东开口声音都不稳了。  
“嗯…？”谢金也哑着嗓子带着十足的情欲。  
“…要…唔啊…去了要…”脑子不清醒，语言系统紊乱，李鹤东头抵在玻璃上印出痕迹。

 

“嗯…”  
攀上顶峰时谁都没出声，脑子里却炸出了巨响。

李鹤东腿发软有点站不稳，谢金撤出抵在人两腿间的脚，手从李鹤东的嘴里抽回揽住李鹤东的腰，好让李鹤东借力缓一缓。

 

这个流氓还算业界良心，还掏出卫生纸给李鹤东简单清理了一下。

“给我。”  
“你想要我？”  
“你别是脑结石吧，我说卫生纸，给我别乱丢。”  
“不给，我留着珍藏。”  
“变态啊你！”  
“你才知道？”  
“滚蛋。”

身后一松，李鹤东当即转身却只看到涌动的人群，看来是下车了。

 

 

李鹤东脑子宕机地走到单位，越想越不是味儿，自己一个大老爷们儿被不认识的人给猥亵了，还没瞅见人家长什么样，槽点太多不知道从哪儿吐起。  
正胡思乱想的李鹤东被同事唤回神，今儿部门要有新领导了，听说是老总的儿子，李鹤东心里嗤之以鼻表面不动声色地跟着鼓掌。

这声音怎么这么耳熟，打哪儿听过来着。算了，管他的。凭关系进来的都不是什么好鸟儿。  
李鹤东一边想着刚才简单介绍里的新部门主管，一边走向茶水间，这不巧了么，茶水间里的就是新任领导。  
李鹤东假模假样地点头笑了笑，主管从身后走过凑近李鹤东耳边留下这么一句。  
“宝贝儿，你今儿早上可真棒。”

 

「艹 想起来了，是内孙子。」  
等李鹤东反应过来时早就不见了人影，右眼皮突突跳得让李鹤东开始相信了神灵。  
「以后这日子怎么过啊。」李鹤东想到这儿就蛋疼。

 

—fin—

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观众老爷们坚持看完了  
> 落脚又是主管×职员！这个上司职员的设定好好棒的！但是我依旧勤奋挖坑


End file.
